1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and a display control method, and particularly, to a portable electronic device and a display control method that can quickly and appropriately set a plurality of parameters for setting each of a plurality of functions of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image display apparatus is proposed, wherein a plurality of icons corresponding to setting items are displayed on a screen, a sub-menu corresponding to a selected icon is displayed on the screen when an icon corresponding to a desired setting item is selected, and a setting indicated by the selected icon is changed (updated) to a selected setting when a desired setting is selected from the sub-menu (PTL 1).
Specifically, the image display apparatus described in PTL 1 is applied to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera. During an imaging mode, a plurality of icons related to functions of the camera (such as an icon related to setting of an image size and an icon related to self-timer setting) are displayed on a liquid crystal screen on a camera back surface along with a live-view image. When a desired icon is selected through a touch panel or the like, a sub-menu for selecting a setting related to the icon is displayed on the liquid crystal screen. When a desired setting is selected on the sub-menu, the selected setting is applied to the function of the camera.
For example, when an icon (icon button) related to the setting of the image size among the plurality of icons is tapped through the touch panel on the liquid crystal screen, a sub-menu indicating a list of image sizes of a still image to be imaged (buttons corresponding to a plurality of image sizes) is displayed on the liquid crystal screen. When a button corresponding to a desired image size is tapped on the sub-menu, the image size corresponding to the button is set. Then, the sub-menu is deleted, and the original liquid crystal screen is restored.
In a screen display method described in PTL 2, a plurality of first home position icons of a first layer (large classification) are displayed on a menu item selection screen. When a desired first home position icon is selected, a plurality of second home position icons of a second layer (small classification) are displayed. When a desired second home position icon is selected, a menu of a third layer including lower-level items of the second layer is displayed on a sub-menu screen, and a menu item can be selected and determined on the sub-menu screen.